


Taking Care

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreplay, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Sam... (Season 8 Finale spoilers kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Dean’s been desperate like this before, but it’s different this time. It’s always kinda different. Once they’ve hidden in their bunker, and put Kevin to sleep in Sam’s room, Dean takes him to his own, and preens him.

It’s slow and sensual, and normally it’s been rough, fevered, both of their bodies shaking as they clutch one another. Now, it’s Dean laying him back, kissing him, kissing him everywhere. His brother’s hands are holding his face, he’s climbing into Sam’s lap and taking care of him.

Sam hasn’t felt like this since he was six years old, it’s not often he feels **smaller** than Dean.  
His older brother lets him know, tells him over and over again, between the kisses and the clothes, between the gasps and Dean smoothing his hands over Sam’s hurts, there’s also ‘None of it’s true, Sammy, none of it’, and ‘Don’t you dare think any of it has merit’, and ‘I would never put anyone before you, baby boy’, and ‘I’m beggin’ you, you’re mine, you have to see that’.

Over and over again, Dean reshapes the words, says them so Sam knows, and the younger Winchester feels like his chest might explode from how his brother is treating him.

Suddenly the words are ‘I need you’ and ‘Don’t leave me’, and ‘I can’t live without you’, and Sam realizes that Dean’s crying. He’s never seen his brother lose it completely, and it actually kinda makes him uncomfortable. They’re both so broken, so raw and sensitive, that the only thing they can really do is hold onto one another.

Dean’s scared, Sam realizes, his brother’s scared because he almost lost Sam today, permanently. And even though it doesn’t make a difference to Sam, it does to the older Winchester. He’s always felt like a failure, but Dean is adamant to show him that he isn’t, not in Dean’s eyes. He wants to believe it, but it’s still hard to conceive, hard to take in, even though his brother is saying it over and over, and over again.

It won’t be okay in the morning, the world’s in chaos and there’s angels walking Earth, but Sam lets himself have this, lets himself get lost in his brother. He takes for a moment, all of that hurt and pain, and lets it go - just for tonight.

Dean treasures every inch of him, and there’s quite a bit of that, but his brother covers it all, from his lips, to his dimples and his eyes, to his brows and his hair, his ears, down his neck and shoulders, biceps, forearms, the hands that still ache. His brother spends a lot of time there, more than Sam thought possible, on his knuckles and his fingers, his palms.

Dean moves to his pecs, kissing his sternum, teasing his nipples, his entire torso, stomach, shoulder blades, spine and navel, dropping down lower still. He covers _everything_ \- ankles, toes, soles and heels, calves, knees, and thighs. All the while, he looks at Sam, meets his curious gaze, or comes up to tell him how beautiful he is, how much Dean thinks he’s perfect, his big baby brother. He treats Sam with reverence.

It’s his dick and his ass that Dean takes a breath at and treats with just as much care as the rest of him, teasing Sam until he buckles, until he’s practically whimpering and all he can feel is pleasure, love, and how unusually sweet his brother is being.

Sam gets off before they’ve even started, and it’s three hours later, he’s a shaking mess - for all the good reasons - and he’s wondering when _sex_ is going to happen. When is Dean going to get off? But the older Winchester pulls up the covers and curls in around him the best he can, spooning Sam, and that’s that.

Sam smiles to himself, feels Dean’s erection slowly recede over time, and his brother is still kissing his shoulder and whispering things to him until he falls asleep.

The last thing he remembers is Dean’s hand over his heart, and something about Sam being his, and it makes Sam smile because he **is**. He **is** Dean’s. And that’s the only reason that he’s still alive, because his brother loves him, and would literally do anything to keep him alive.


End file.
